Naruto and the Twin Fangs
by BearcatNation53
Summary: AU. Naruto Senju Namikaze and his two companions he grew up with face trials and tribulations of the Shinobi world in order to keep Konoha on top. Their goal bring peace to the world under Konoha's banner. Naruto x OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Summary: Heavy AU. Naruto Senju Namikaze and his two companions he grew up face trials and tribulations of the Shinobi world in order to keep Konoha on top. Their goal bring peace to the world under Konoha's banner.

_(A/N) In terms of elemental jutsu and sub-elements I used the chart linked in my page and put crystal in the question mark spot. Naruto and Company will be powerful. No they won't ROFLstomp everyone. They have been given the potential and will ascend accordingly. This is my first time writing anything so be gentle. If you have any tips or suggestions throw it in a message or review and I'll see what I can do. If you feel like flaming walk away what's the point? I don't care I do this for my fun I'm just sharing to see if anyone else wants to enjoy it. _

_I altered some characters age for this story to be plausible. _

_Age when Naruto is born October 7__th__:_

_Minato 28_

_Kushina 25_

_Kakashi 21_

_Tsunade and the Sannin: 35_

_Itachi and Shisui: 5_

_Everyone in their generations match up with the people above. Academy starts at 14 and ends at 18 for two reasons. A, there most likely will be sex in this along with other mature rated events. People will die and it will not be pretty. This first chapter I kept moderately PG-13 but after this things will get darker. Konoha will not be Tree huggers… They will unite the continent by force if need be._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Soul Calibur, Serenity or any stories/movies I reference._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon Speaking"**

'**Demon/Summon Thinking'**

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Hokazu. Senju Vacation Compound 01:00

Our whiskered blonde hero, Naruto, tossed and turned for the umpteenth time in his bed. On a normal day he'd be passed out exhausted from running around playing with his friends/sudo-siblings, pranking the villagers, or just hanging around his kaasan and neechan. The only time he would sit still was calligraphy lessons with his ero-ojisan and his lessons with his neechan. The only reason he behaved during aforementioned lessons was due to bribery with ramen and if he misbehaved he'd be temporarily paralyzed and forced to watch his friends and neechan eat ramen.

Instead of the normal drool dripping coma, he just tossed, turned, and counted the imperfections in the ceiling. He was a melting pot of emotions from excited and happy to nervous and scared. In a few hours he'd have to get out of bed and start his training to become a shinobi.

Normally, one would think seven year olds would be too young to become shinobi but not in his situation, along with his two closest friends. He was the legacy of none other than Minato Namikaze and Tsunade Senju. His bestfriend/brother in all but blood, Obito was the offspring of non-other than Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki. His silver hair was the same style as his grandfather with a small pony tail in the back. Obito's twin sister, Mito, was a beauty since the day she was born. The Tsunade swore she was a clone of her grandmother with her beautiful red hair up in a bun and hair framing her face. Said whisker marks were a side effect of your mother being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko.

Being the legacies of legendary people one would think life would be grand. It however turned out to be a curse. As soon as word got out the Yodaime and Tsunade had produced an offspring, various power hungry groups came out the woodwork to kidnap baby Naruto. Groups ranging from unknown masked inside Konoha all the way out to Iwa wanted the child. It wasn't any easier for the Hatake twins either. Both were sought after for the Uzumaki blood line and strong offspring the Hatake's seem to produce.

For the children's safety, the parents that survived the Kyuubi incident 7 years ago moved to the village Hokazu with the blessing of the Sandaime that they return to Konoha at age 14 to assimilate with their peers and enroll into the academy. No one besides those of the Hatake/Senju residence knew that Naruto was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi except for the Sandaime. Tsunade refused to let Hiruzen release that info saying, "It was a secret when the Kyuubi was in Kushina and her grandmother Mito, so why the hell tell the village now?" She knew that jinchuriki in other villages minus Kumo were treated like the scourge and shit. She really didn't want that for her son.

The group consisted of the kids, Shizune, Kakashi and Tsunade all lived together in a Senju vacation estate in the woods behind Hokazu, which was a small village on the coast of the mainland across from the ruins of Uzushiogakure. It was a nice 6 bedroom mansion that had a backyard training ground and library. They were living off the Senju funds accrued from the various businesses owned in Konoha ranging from a lumber company to clothing stores. Kakashi would leave occasionally leave to do missions sent by the Hokage and Tsunade assisted by Shizune would run the clinic inside the village as the doctor under henges.

The kids were getting restless being pent up in the estate since they were babies. The adults knew they had to train the kids to be able to defend themselves and for their inevitable careers as shinobi. With that in mind plus the constant badgering of the kids, Kakashi and Tsunade agreed to begin their training the day after the twins turned 7.

"I'm ready. Believe it." With that he finally let sleep consume him.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Hokazu Senju Vacation Compound. 6:00

"WAKEY WAKEY GAKIS!" hollered Tsunade from the kitchen.

Our blonde hero began stir and mutter till- _Splash_.

Naruto shot straight up and glared at his Shizune-nee whose face was plastered with a shit eating grin. Naruto did anything a 7 year-old would do when woken up to early… He threw a tantrum… That was focused entirely on his nee-chan. With one quick movement he tackled Shizune to the ground, who disappeared in a Poof. "Shadow clone… I gotta learn that…" Naruto mumbled.

He picked himself up off the floor and went to wash himself off for the day in his bathroom. After he finished Naruto walked over to his dresser where his stack of ninja attire that he received on his birthday few days ago. He pulled on his sleeveless muscle shirt and black shinobi cargo pants. Over the top of shirt he wore a short sleeved mesh shirt. He strapped his kunai holster to his left thigh with black medical tape, a ninja utility belt on, and put on his finger less gloves with Konoha engraved metal plate insert. He ruffled his golden blonde hair, wrapped his plant legs with orange medical tape, slipped on his shinobi sandals and proceeded to meet his family in the kitchen.

"Ohayo," greeted Naruto as he made himself a bowl of cereal.

Tsunade took a sip of her coffee "Ohayo Naru-kun. Enjoy your wake up?"

A chorus of grumbles was all she got in reply. Shizune snickered in the corner while she fixed Tonton's breakfast. "Kukuku…"

"Seriously, godmother, neechan not needed," Mito replied. She too wore her ninja attire that she received on her birthday. It consisted of a tight fitting black shinobi shorts that cut right before her knee and black medical tape that came up from her ankle to right below her knee. She had her kunai holster strapped to her left thigh, a utility belt that hung slanted around her hips, and had a simple black sleeveless top.

Obito placed his dishes in the sink tuned back to the group and frowned, "No kidding… I was having the best dream ever it was so cool." He turned and looked at Naruto. "Nice clothes heh…" Obito was wearing the same exact outfit but with white medical tape instead.

"Yeah… Shizune wanted us to make you guys look like twins." Kakashi chuckled.

"She was the only one to give us our gifts on our actual birthdays *cough* tousan, godmother…" muttered Obito.

"Oi cheeky gaki. I guess if we're gonna get lip from ya, you don't want mine and Kakashi's presents…" drawled Tsunade.

"No! I'll be good." Obito quickly replied.

"Maa Maa, settle down Obito-kun. You'll get our gifts before we start training… After we take a picture you cute little brats" Kakashi eye-smiled.

The kids whined but scurried out to the front of estate where they took their annual family photo the day after the twins' birthdays. The adults followed suit out the front door and Shizune set up the camera with tri-pod. Everyone put on a cheesy smile and the last innocent family photo was taken of the group.

The kids all sat down on a bench swing that was hung from a tree where they always opened their gifts every year and hung out in general, patiently waiting for their gifts.

"Alrighty, I'll go first" Kakashi turned around unrolled a scroll and poofed the first gift just out of view of the children. He turned to Mito and handed her a field medic kit. "That's the first aid kit I received from a dear teammate of mine when I became a Jonin. It has a protection amulet for good fortune. I know you'll use it well."

"Thank you so much tousan!" cheered Mito as she hugged him and clipped it to her utility belt.

"You're very welcome angel. Now let's see who's next…" Kakashi turned around and poofed out another gift. "Obito… I'm sure you know what this is. I had it fixed on my last "mission" in Takumi Village." He handed his son a tanto with a plain green sheathe.

"This is… yours and jiji's chakra saber… Thank you so much Tousan!" the silver-haired boy glomped his father in tears.

"Maa Maa… Your welcome sochi. I had it upgraded a little bit. It'll react to your chakra stronger and bends to your will once you're strong enough… Now it's Naruto's turn." He pealed his son off him and set him back on the swing. He turned around and puffed out his last gift. "This was given to me by your father when I became a Jonin and this other one I had made in Takumi Village…"

Naruto looked at the two part gift in his hands. In his left hand was his father's famed three-pronged kunai and in the other was a shirasaya wakizashi. The wood used for the tsuka and saya was ash in color with a satin finish. The blade itself black in color and seemed darker than the pits of hell. In the back of his head he was raising an eyebrow at the choice in sword but he loved it none-the-less. He promptly glomped his godfather like his brother. "Thank you so much Kyoufu."

"Now I know you're thinking 'what's up with the sword?' But that wood for the saya and tsuka is special. Your great grandfather grew special trees back in the Senju compound in Konoha. Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama raised these trees for years until their deaths. The wood from those trees is named Adamantium Wood. It's as strong as the Sandaime's monkey summon in Bo staff form. The blade itself is a highly chakra conductive metal that was imported from Amegakure. Moral of the story… That's one badass sword." Kakashi said with a huge grin.

"Alright, alright Kakashi your gifts are cool, my turn. Now I know I gave you all your clothes on your actual birthdays but I kept one last piece for you to open now." Shizune smirked and tossed 3 small boxes to the kids. Each kid tored open their box to find black face masks like Kakashi. On the left cheek of Naruto's mask was the Senju clan symbol and on the other was a small symbol of his father's kunai. The twin's masks had the Uzumaki swirl on the left cheek and the Hatake symbol which looked like 2 crossed tantos on the right side.

"Thanks neechan!" was chorused in gratitude.

"You're welcome. Jiraiya-sama already put the concealment seal on them like Kakashi's. Any dojutsu that has x-ray vision will just see another mask. I already put your extra masks away in your room." Shizune smiled warmly.

"Alright gakis, my turn. Mito you're up first." Tsunade poofed out a gift from the scroll Kakashi pulled out. "I was going to get you a med-kit but Kakashi told me he had that covered so I figured I'd get you this…" Mito stared wide eyed at the pair of beautiful war sickles placed in her hands. The glossy white handle of each one were 3 feet long. The ends of each scythe could match up and latch together to form a large battle scythe with blades opposite direction of each other. The blades themselves had a deadly sheen with gold arcane marks on the fat end of the blade as it met the handle. "Those scythes were my grandmother's. I figured they'd be perfect for you..."

Mito promptly glomped her godmother and spewed thanks like it was her job. Tsunade placed her goddaughter back on the swing and went to get the next gift. "Alright Obito-kun you're next… Now this gift I'll be honest was a huge pain in the ass… But I think you'll enjoy it." She poofed out a big scroll and handed it to Obito.

He unrolled it and read the first line. Frozen in place he said, "Godmother…Is this what I think it- KAMI! Where'd you get it? Thank you! Thank you so much!" Then it hit him. He looked over to his tousan. "What about the Dog Contract?"

To which Kakashi replied, "Well sochi it does say Canine on it doesn't it? I already talked to the Dog clan they're willing to unite back with the Wolf clan and reform the Canine contract. Tsunade dug the old wolf contract out of the Senju vaults, since it was the Nidaime's contract first. You're not allowed to sign it till we know you're ready for Fenrir's test though."

Obito was a little disappointed he couldn't start spamming puppies but was still very happy with the gift. Tsunade turned to her son, "Alright sochi your turn…" She poofed the last gifts of the day out of the scroll and handed it to him. In Naruto's left hand sat a storage scroll and in the other a katana. It then all clicked in his head.

"You guys got me a daisho set! Thank you guys so much!" He set the gifts down and hugged his mother.

"You're very welcome sochi. Don't forget the scroll though. Inside of it has your father's personal journal and Fuinjutsu notes. According to Jiraiya, your calligraphy is good enough that you won't kill yourself. Don't forget to share them with Mito and Obito though I'm sure they'll put good use to em' too. It's in their blood." Tsunade had the biggest grin on her face.

The kids strapped the gifts on and placed the scrolls into their utility belts. "Alright gakis we're burning day light fun time is over. Shinobi time starts now. Just because you look like one doesn't me you are one. I want 20 laps around the compound, 50 pushups and 100 sit-ups done twenty minutes ago! Get a Move on!" Tsunade roared.

Aforementioned gakis took off as quick as they could in fear of the busty blonde. After they finished Tsunade's morning torture/exercise, the brats collapsed in a heap in front of the only adult that was left outside, Shizune. "Alright kids back over here in the shade. In the next year I'll be teaching you the whole academy curriculum. The subjects range from math, history, reading, writing, and basic science." The kids collectively groaned till the found a senbon launched right at their feet. "The only thing I want to hear from you from not till noon is answers to my question or 'Hai sensei .' Got it?" Shizune growled. 'It's for their own good. They need tough love right now not neechan love…'

"Hai sensei" was chorused in return.

The day went on and after lunch Tsunade would pick up and taught them how to focus and control chakra. After Tsunade's lessons, Kakashi taught basic kenjutsu katas and academy style taijutsu till dinner. After dinner was their free time till bed at 23:00. Needless to say the children were wiped out by the end of the day.

Their uncle Jiraiya arrived the following day from his journey on gathering updates from his spy network. They worked in his fuinjutsu and stealth lessons into Tsunade's chakra lesson time, which was moved to right before lunch. The adults decided collectively that weight seals placed on each limb and torso along with resistance seals would be most beneficial for their physical training. They'd have the kids turn off the seals once training was finished to get used to their full speed.

-Naruto and the Twin fangs-

One Month Later 2:00

Hokazu Just outside the Senju Vacation Compound.

"Everyone remembers the mission?" a gruff raspy voice asked.

"Hai Souta-taicho!" responded his 5 subordinates.

"Hmm, you. What's the mission plan?" Souta inquired glaring down at a member of his jonin task squad.

"The commencement of the plan is when you sir set off the tags to blow open the front door as a direction and to breach the house. This should lure out Kakashi no Sharingan and Tsunade no Sannin. They'll most likely leave Tsunade's assistant Shizune inside to guard the package. While everyone engages Kakashi and Tsunade, I sneak in and kill anyone guarding the package. After the coast is clear I knock out and seal the packages in this prison seal made by Tsuchikage's personal seal master. I then head straight to Iwa no matter what and do not stop till I reach Iwa." the jonin replied.

"Good. Remember this is a Hands free mission. I need your headbands and don't forget your masks." The captain ordered. He took all the headbands and sealed it into a scroll. Everyone now donned a blank white anbu mask and had anything tied to Iwa sealed away. "On my mark…" He raised 3 fingers and counted down in sign then…

A massive explosion rattled the house waking all its occupants. Tsunade rolled out of her bed and ran into the upstairs hallway. She snapped into shinobi mode and ordered, "Shizune gather the kids, go into my room activate the seals and protect the children. Kakashi you're with me. They wanna fuck with my family they're going to find out why I'm a Sannin." Shizune ran to carry out her orders and Kakashi nodded followed right on the Slug Sannin's heels Sharingan out. Within seconds they walked out the door and were greeted by the sight of 5 enemy ninjas. "Who the fuck are you clowns and what do you want from us?" snarled Tsunade.

No answer was given except a cry of "Doton: Iwa Keiro!" (Earth Style: Rock Trail) Jagged rocks rose from the ground splitting up the heroic duo as they were forced to dodge the trail of destruction.

With Tsunade

'Son of a bitch didn't even answer me' Tsunade thought. In front of her were 3 enemy ninjas and in the background she could see Kakashi squaring off with 2 other enemies. 'Wait 5? Why only 5? Squads come in groups of 3… Shit I got to hurry up and get back to-' Her thoughts were interrupted by one her opponents charging in with a kunai. 'What a fool.' He went in with a wide slash which was countered with by Tsunade's backhand to his wrist, knocking him off balance. She followed up with a leg sweep tripping her opponent and giving him a face full of dirt. She scoffed and gave him a nice strong punt that sent him skidding along the ground and into the estate wall head first, effectively killing him. She turned her attention to the other two shinobi to find her feet stuck in the middle of Doton: Doro Hosh (Earth Style: Mud Indulgence).She gazed at her opponents. One had his hands applied to the ground from just casting aforementioned jutsu and the other was flipping through signs. Her eyes widened as she realized what jutsu was being casted. Answer her thought she heard her enemy call out "Doton: Dosekiryū! (Earth Style: Earth Dragon)" She did the only thing she could think of, she cocked her fist back and watched it close in on her.

With Kakashi

His two opponents were giving his a run for his money they were definitely at least Tokubetsu Jonin. 'They just keep launching doton techniques… It has to be Iwa. I gotta hurry up there's only 5 out here… There's gotta be one-.' The silver haired Jonin's thoughts came to a screeching halt as a crack and explosion of rock being destroyed shook the estate from Tsunade's general direction. Using the cover of the explosion and dust he flipped through the signs of his only original technique, Raikiri. "Sucks for you guys facing me… I hate Iwa… and your shits to weak for someone like me." Once he stabilized the blade of lightning in his hands he charged straight at the poor Iwa nins. They feebly raised earth walls which were completely run through.

One of the Iwa-nin gathered up the courage and flipped through a few hand signs and cocked his fist back. He charged straight at Kakashi in his last hope of killing him Bakuton: Jiraiken! (Explosion Release: Landmine Fist). An explosion rocked the estate. The last Iwa-nin watched as the smoke dissipated his comrade's headless body fall to the crater he created, till he looked down and noticed the blade of lightning in his gut and seconds later he hit the ground dead. Kakashi turned around to see Tsunade dropping the corpse of the last Iwa-nin outside. Wordlessly they rushed into the house.

With Shizune during the fight.

Shizune corralled the kids into Tsunade's bedroom and shoved them into the closet. She handed them 3 kunais and said, "Hide in here stay quiet that's an order. No matter what happens do not. I mean DO NOT come out of there. Do I make myself clear?" All three were about to argue till she gave them a stern look leaked a little killing intent and shut the door in their faces.

The kids peaked and watched through the slotted door as Shizune locked the bedroom door and placed a security seal on it. She slid a dresser in front of the door to help create a bigger barrier.

With the Iwa-nin

He crept through the house as the battle raged outside looking for the package. His mission was clear, to kidnap the 3 children and get the hell out of dodge. There was only on room left in the house he hadn't checked. He felt a slight amount of killing intent and chakra usage on the other side of the door. He knew this was the one. Testing the door for traps he stayed wary and grazed the door handle. He was instantly shocked and sent reeling. He cursed and flipped through signs and yelled, "Doton: Dosekiryū! (Earth style: Earth Dragon)" A dragon rose below the foundation breaking through the flooring of the first and second floor. On command he point at the door and it charged through the door losing momentum as it powered through the house ending as it collided into Shizune on the other side of what used to be a door and a dresser. The dragon crashed directly into her left leg sending her twisting and turning into the bedroom wall where unconsciousness took over. The Iwa-nin stood hands on his knees panting. The technique took way too much out of him. He had to power it through a 2 floors of a house, across a hall, through a barrier seal, and a barrier of wood. He only had enough chakra in the tank to seal the gakis and hightail it out of there. He smirked as he peered into the room and saw Shizune knocked out cold and thanked whatever deity gave him good fortune. The Iwa-nin knew he wouldn't be able to make it through a fight. He crept up to the knocked out medic-nin kunai drawn ready to slash her throat.

With the kids

They watched in horror as their neechan lie face down and the intruder walked over to her intent very clear. He picked her head up by her hair and the world seemed to slowdown for them. Neechan's wrath or not they were not going to stay in the closet and watch.

With Mito

Mito couldn't take anymore she was too petrified to move though. She was screaming in her mind for her body to do something. She was cursing herself for being too scared to move. Mito wanted with all her heart and soul to save Shizune. She snapped her body contorted in pain as chains erupted from her back bursting through the door and wrapping up the Iwa-nin.

Same time with Naruto

Naruto was seething in anger as he watched his neechan hit the wall then the floor with a thud. His heart rate went through the roof and his blood boiled with every step the bastard intruder took to his precious sister. Every step the nin took Naruto's bloodlust grew along with it a malevolent crimson aura. It peaked and something else awoke inside our blonde hero. It didn't feel evil, bloodthirsty, or angry. No, it felt the exact opposite good, peaceful, and soothing. The two forces in his body warred fighting for dominance. The peaceful aura winning out, Naruto collapsed to his knees hands slapping the ground supporting him. With that contact a beam of wood erupted from the floor of the closet right behind Mito's chains slamming the restrained intruder into the wall on the opposite wall.

Obito had no idea what to do. The only thing he knew was he was going to bust through the closet door and try to save his neechan. The feeling of dread and hopelessness heavy on his soul, he felt his eyes water and sting with tears. Well he felt the left eye sting… Then it hurt like hell. Next thing he knew he could literally see his twin's and his best friend's chakra flair and launch attacks at the Iwa-nin in slow-motion. He saw the chakra running through the wood beam. He saw the chakra in the chains. He saw the slight muscle twitches and movements in the Iwa-nin as he hit the floor.

On pure instinct the three 7 year old aspiring ninjas leapt at the downed Iwa-nin kunais drawn and ended his life. Seven years old, sure they trained every weekday, but they were still kids. Yes, they were on their way to being professional killers but that was not for years till their first kill was supposed to happen. Alas fate is a cruel mistress; she forced these children into the reality of the shinobi world. She forced these children into forever staining their hands with blood. She forced them into forever losing a part of their soul and committing a sin that is only dwarfed by suicide, killing. They stared down at the downed man. He was wrapped up in chains and bleeding from the stomach, the neck, and the middle of his forehead. His eyes were empty and soulless. The only sign of him ever being alive was the look of surprise etched on his face. Wrapped up in the fact that they took their first life they did whatever any normal child, hell any normal human do, they broke down. They wept into each other's arms, consoling one another. That was the scene the great Kakashi no Sharingan and Tsunade no Sanning walked into. Tsunade spared a few tears for her children and went to tend to her apprentice. The two experience shinobi who have seen the horrors of war, who have lost lovers, parents, brothers, and comrades, never felt more heartbroken and defeated. Their precious children that they hold higher than their own lives lost their childhood.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

1 week later. Hokazu. Senju Vacation Home.

Tsunade sighed tiredly she had been fighting tooth and nail with her old teammate Jiraiya, Kakashi, and her old sensei Hiruzen about the future of the kids.

"Tsunade-chan… This obvious kidnap attempt from Iwa can't be ignored. It is very apparent that your cover is blown here. What's worse is how they found out. We obviously have someone leaking info on the council. They're the only ones who knew where you were," sighed Hiruzen.

Tsunade couldn't help but growl, "Well old man maybe you should hike up your depends and do something about it damn it. You're the fucking Hokage stop bending over backwards for those bastards. Konoha is a let me stress this '_Military Dictatorship_' and guess what sensei? YOU'RE the DICTATOR."

"DO YOU FORGET WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO? OUT OF MY GOOD GRACE ARE YOU, KAKASHI, SHIZUNE AND JIRAIYA ARE ALLOWED TO ROAM FREE WITH YOUR CHILDREN!" roared back the God of Shinobi.

"To be honest sensei… I think you forgot who you are…" Jiraiya left the comment hang in the air.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence. Hiruzen spoke up, "You're right I'm getting to old for this. I thought after Minato-kun became my predecessor I would have been able to relax in my old age maybe end it in one final battle or at least not behind the damn desk."

"I apologize sensei I know it's hard on you. I know you got some more years left in you. You gotta stop letting them push you around for the good of Konoha." Tsunade said solemnly.

Hiruzen sat thoughtfully before a shit eating grin spread across his face. "Tell you what… I'll do it if you become the Godaime Tsunade-chan. Think about it. You can implement the medic-nin program you want. You can protect the kids from the council. Kami, they're going to need it. Plus you can be the one to hand the job over to your son as long as he is right for the position obviously."

Tsunade cursed under her breathe. She knew he was going to ask her but she still wasn't prepared. She thought about it for a moment. They had successfully backed her into a corner where she was stuck with 2 choices that she did not want. "Fine but I don't take the helm till A, something happens to you or B, we return from our travels."

Jiraiya instantly perked up, "Wait so you support the training trip?"

"Ugh, I don't have much of a choice. The kids aren't ready to go back to Konoha. We can't stay here obviously. So, the obvious choice is travel around so no one can keep tabs on us." answered the Slug Sannin.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "I was thinking… I know Shizune is done with her training. Maybe it's time we take another crack at apprentices. I'll take Naruto since he's more my style. You take Mito since she has the best control and loves the medical field. Kakashi can have his son as his first apprentice and help teach him how to work his Hatake-fied Sharingan."

"Speaking of which Tsunade sensei I have the report finished up on their kekkei genkais." Shizune interjected as she limped into the room. Sadly Shizuned injuries caused her to walk with a permanent limp. She wouldn't be able to be an active field shinobi but could still be medical ninja in the hospital, which suited her more anyway. This however still weighed heavily on the three young heroes who blamed themselves for their neechan's injuries.

Hiruzen and everyone nodded in signal for Shizune to continue. "Well I guess I'll start with Naruto." She passed his file on to the group. "Apparently during my attack in his rage he began to pull on the Kyuubi's chakra subconsciously. As you know the 4th's seal allows for its chakra to be slowly filtered into Naruto's system but also allows Naruto to pull directly on the demon's chakra for a 'powered-up state.' As you know a demon's chakra is poisonous to humans so Naruto's body was forced to adapt to prevent harm. It activated the dormant bloodline, Mokuton, in Naruto. As you know the Senju bloodline is chakra based. It enables them to have an unbelievable mastery in their techniques. Like Hashirama's Mokuton, Tobirama's Water Release, Toka's Gengutsu and Lady Tsunade's absurd control."

Hiruzen smiled, "That's great to have the Mokuton back but I have to ask out of curiosity will he still be able to pull upon the Kyuubi's chakra without it interfering?"

Shizune looked over to the Toad Sannin and nodded. Jiraiya grinned, "Actually sensei he can. He can do it more efficient and safer than other Jinchuriki. The Mokuton lets him pull out the demon's chakra at will and helps purify it. Due to him having both Senju blood and Uzumaki blood from Mito and Tsunade's father, he's the perfect host. He still has to train obviously to harness and learn to control the power. He can't grasp a tail yet but he'll get there in no time."

Hiruzen felt and chuckled internally that a 7 year old was handling being a demon container better than the past 2 containers. Sure the past two could restrain and subdue the demon but neither could pull on its chakra and use it. "Alright Mito?"

Shizune pulled out another folder and passed it to the group, "Most simple actually. She inherited her mother's chakra chains."

"Simple enough now how about Obito?" Hiruzen asked.

Shizune began her rant, "Well… after both me and Lady Tsunade examined both Kakashi and Obito we came up with some interesting finding that we can't even explain how it works completely. Apparently Kakashi's DNA was altered by the Sharingan and became a trait that can be passed on like any other of his. We can't explain it how it happened but that it just did. I mean maybe Kakashi's been sleeping ontop of an electrical transformer and the radiation did something. We really don't have the foggiest clue how he passed changed his DNA. What we do know is that it's not a normal Sharingan. Besides the obvious that the pupil is black with white tomoe and that he only has it in one eye. Sperm samples show he can also pass it on be it only in one eye again though."

Sandaime had a heavy sigh, "Well this will piss off the Uchiha. God knows they already wanted to have a seal on Kakashi. Now that we discovered Kakashi can pass it on who knows.

"Well… Let's just not tell them." Kakashi chimed in.

The Sandaime sighed once more, "That would be easiest. If it comes to be known I didn't know this happened… Anyway how are the kids dealing with the whole situation?"

Shizune continued, "Well like all good ninja they found a way to handle it all. They're hobbies are thankfully better than their parents', jiji's or uncle's." Shizune chuckled at the expense of everyone else in the room. "Naruto in his free time tends to read the fuinjutsu books in the library and his father's notes. Mito has taken a liking towards gardening and playing her flute. Obito's been researching into weaponry and blacksmithing."

"Very good… How's their training going?" Hiruzen inquired pleased his grandchildren in all but blood.

Kakashi answered proudly, "They've completely dived into their training. I've never seen kids their age so determined. They have henge and kawarimi to a passible level. With a little more practice they'll have it mastered in no time. They got Leaf concentration down which was kinda painful with the whole massive reserves. They all are having a wee bit of trouble with the bunshin technique. Mito not as much, but they're pumping way too much chakra into the clone making it look sickly. It's not their fault really it's just that they have way too much chakra. I'd like to teach them Kage Bunshin. I know normally it's dangerous but they got bigger more concentrated reserves than I do because of they're ancestry. In Naruto's case add the fact he's siphoning chakra off the Kyuubi."

Hiruzen rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm… I'll allow this only because they're special cases. Plus the fact it'll aid their training greatly. Speaking of Naruto and the Kyuubi. Tora." Hiruzen snapped his fingers as Tenzo stepped out of the shadows in the corner. "I believe its time Naruto met the Kyuubi. He needs to try and come to an understanding like Kirabi-san in Kumo with the demon unlike Mito-sama and Kushina-chan. Can you bring Naruto here please?"

Tenzo nodded silently and disappeared in a swirl of leaves to reappear seconds later with Naruto.

"Hey everyone," Naruto greeted with a 2 finger wave.

Tsunade smiled, "Naru-kun it's time for you to meet Kyuubi. Remember our meditation training and what we told you to do? Just follow you're training and once you're center focus on your tummy seal sochi."

Naruto nodded and sat in the lotus position with Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder. Few minutes later he felt him get pulled into his mindscape. He stood in the ankle high sewer water with Jiraiya next to him and stared at the gigantic cage in front of him. "Kyuubi!" Naruto called out.

Two giant crimson eyes opened in the shadows and out stepped the giant fox to the front of the cage. **"So my jailer and a guest has decided to pay me a visit eh? To what do I owe the pleasure ningen."**

Naruto stood still and focused on the memory of the conversation he had with his Jiraiya-jisan. The memories flashed before the Kyuubi's eyes and he let out a low audible growl.

"As you can see Kyuubi-san. You and Naruto have people after you two and they want to use you like a puppet. We don't know for what but I'm sure you don't want that. Of course we can't and won't let you out of here but we'd like to make an arrangement of sorts. Naruto here can make your stay a little more comfortable if you will and allow you to see and feel the outside world through him with the exception of intimate moments he doesn't want you to see. Your brother bijuu Hachibi made the same deal with his host Killer B in-exchange for his power. They've even became close and work as partners even."

Kyuubi grumbled and thought about his predicament, **"I will agree to the deal only up to 7 tails. If he wants the rest he has to fight me for control. Just because he has access to those 7 tails of chakra doesn't mean he as control remember that Ningen."**

Jiraiya thought about it and deemed it acceptable. He walked over to the seal on the cage and added to it to allow what they offered in the proposition. "Alright Naruto focus your mind on what we told you." Seconds later the Sewer turned into a clearing of a giant forest where the cage used to be stood the Kyuubi choker that had the seal on it.

"You guys can communicate as long as Naruto keeps the link open by thinking. I'll leave whether or not you guys talk up to you." Jiraiya stated as Naruto and Jiraiya left the mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and felt sweat roll down his face.

"Damn gaki. I'm surprised you kept it together in there I'm proud of you. Grown men who've seen the Kyuubi piss themselves," Jiraiya complimented.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know this was important and like kaasan always told me that I need to be strong and brave when important things happen." Tsunade walked up and hugged her son and brought him to his room. She was sure he was tired from the endeavor. She returned to the room to see everyone chatting mildly.

Hiruzen inhaled the smoke of his pipe and began his rant. "Alright now that Tsunade's here lets hammer out this training excursion. I've thought about it and you all are right they are far to advance for the academy. I would like for them to be there for the graduation of their peers at least to get to know them and gain some comradery. I'm sure they'll be able to master Kage Bunshin with you all watching over them. So I'm instating them as Genin as of now. This will A, put them under my protection and B, give them travel rights which you'll need with Jiraiya. I was thinking I could send tutors to meet you guys on your travels. They'll be sword to blood-secrecy but they'll be able to sharpen their skills in areas that you cannot cover as well."

The group was in collective agreement over it and decided it was a great idea.

"Now that that's settled, I do wish for them to keep their identities secret so I've had these prepared as I was sure you'd cave Tsunade-chan heh." The Sandaime snapped his fingers and two Anbu showed up donning a raven mask and a weasel mask. They pulled out 3 masks; a slug mask, a toad mask, and a wolf mask.

"Aww sensei you kept our old masks you shouldn't have," grinned Jiraiya.

"Nah no one wanted the slug or toad mask. The wolf just erm freed up." Hiruzen waved off. "They won't be ANBU but I felt these masks would do the job of hiding their Identity. Itachi and Shisui will be the first tutors for first month of your trip. Now I think it's time to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

The next afternoon.

Our three heroes were standing tall with huge shit eating grins. Behind each one stood their respective doppelgangers. They each cried in unison "YOSH!" and air high fived their doppelgangers and dispelling them. It only took them a few hours to finally get the technique down.

They turned around to see their parents, jiji, neechan, jisan and their two new raven haired senseis clapping.

"Congratulations Naruto, Mito, Obito. With the power vested in me as Sandaime Hokage I declare you three Genin of Konohagakure no Sato." Hiruzen stated proudly.

Shisui, Itachi, and Hiruzen handed the newly minted Genin hitai-ate. Naruto asked for a black headband, Mito received a red headband, and Obito collected a blue headband like his father's. They each strapped them to their left arms proudly.

"Now as we talked about earlier your identities need to be hidden so we I got you these for your birthdays." Hiruzen and company handed each Genin their perspective package. Each package had a storage scroll with 10 of their own mask and another scroll with 10 black ANBU cloaks. They all donned their perspective masks and cloak. Sure they were seven year olds but they sure as hell were intimidating ankle biters. At the bottom of their packages was a small square piece of paper which each genin picked up. "Those are chakra paper. Pump a little into the paper and we'll see what happens. Obito you go first.

Obito hit his paper with a bit of chakra which crumpled up and turned to dust but promply exploded. Everyone stared at Obito. He panicked, "Shoot I didn't mean to I-"

"Don't worry Obito-kun. It looks like you somehow have explosion release which is sub-element of Doton and Raiton. The question is how? Neither of your parents had it." Itachi said in attempt to calm the freaked out child. "Maybe it has to do with the Kyuubi's influence when they were in the womb like their whisker marks?" Itachi thought out-loud. Everyone turned to Naruto expectingly who had a dazed look.

Naruto deadpanned with a sweat drop, "Kyuubi says, 'My bad, my biggest hobby is messing with human's DNA and making kekkei genkai."

Kakashi didn't know whether to say thank you or do One Thousand Years of Death to the fox for playing with his child's DNA. "Alright Mito-chan you're turn tenshi."

Mito huffed at the pet name and pumped way too much chakra into the paper which cut into two crumpled into two grey peices. Suddenly everyone's loose kunai rushed to the pile of grey paper. "Looks like Mito has Jinton release combo of Fuuton and Raiton. Guess she got the Fuuton from Kushina-sensei and Raiton from Kakashi-sempai." Shusui rubbed his chin.

Naruto took it as his turn. He thought it'd be a waste of paper considering he was probably just Doton and Suiton. He pumped chakra into the paper and what happened caused everyone to collectively shit themselves…not literally but almost. His paper cut into six pieces one combusted into hot white flames, one reverted back into wood, another froze over, the fourth piece turned to a crystal square, another evaporated away and the last turned into molten rock After Hiruzen scooped his jaw off the floor he could only mutter, "How..?"

Naruto who seemed frozen in place and repeated the rant that went on his head that ended in a roaring laughter. "Kyuubi says I was born with Mokuton so I had Doton and Suiton from the get go. He says me being his host since I was a baby I inherited his Fuuton and Katon releases. He then went on and said he was bored, decided he would not have a weak vessel finally and started playing with the Senju blood line when I was still a baby, which ended in me having Hyoton, the combination of Wind and Water. Shakuton or scorch which is the combo of wind and fire and Crystal or Kessho combination of Fuuton and Doton. Finally he said I Yogan or Lava and Futto or Boil. That if we couldn't figure the rest we're retarded as the way we look when the paper activated."

The seasoned shinobi in the group were drooling by the time Naruto was done explaining till he interrupted their thoughts, "He just said I'd be able to learn Dust Release if I can get someone to teach me."

The Sandaime instantly choked on air. "I doubt that's possible to find someone. The only one I know of is Onoki would let happen considering your father wiped his forces out… But maybe we can acquire the secrets somehow."

After everyone calmed down over the fact the three children in front of them were a melting pot of bloodlines and ungodly potential. They went to pack up for their journey. Naruto stored all his clothes in scrolls by item and moved on to his ninja equipment. After he had everything in scrolls and placed into his utility belt he heard faint whispers. He looked around for the source of the whispers and his eyes fell upon his swords. He looked around warily as he approached his swords slowly. As he placed his hands on the whispering swords his world went black. 'Did I just die? No, I wouldn't be thinking right now…' He heard a few chuckles as his eyes fluttered open and took in his surroundings 'I'm in my mindscape?' He turned to see an image that struck him with fear.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S Hashirama-hijiji. I'M DEAD!" our blonde idiot cried.

He chuckled once again. "Ne Naruto-kun you are not dead we are the imprints of the spirits in your Zanpakuto. We aren't you're great grandfather I guess in a simple term part of your soul and his imprint," the spirit that looked like Hashirama said.

Naruto put on a dumb look, "Zanpa-wah?

The spirit sweat dropped, Hashirama spirit look like deadpanned, "I am you're swords. I look the way I look and am the way I am because your ancestor continually poured chakra into the tree the swords came from. Though the swords are actually one sword and one being."

"Oh…" Naruto said.

"As your zanpakuto I am your sword, an extension of you. First you must know our name…" the two images before he faded back into the real world..

As if a moment of clarity hit him. He felt he knew it his whole life. He felt complete as he muttered, "Amatsumioya (Imperial Ancestor)…" He heard a faint whisper, "Make your heart sing."

"I am a leaf on the wind – watch how I soar…" A blinding light emitted from the sword and the world seemed to stand still. In his hands was a black trident with forks on each end. The metal was the same cold black metal the original swords were with a simple crimson handle grip in the middle. "Guess I'm not learning kenjutsu… but I don't care this thing is so cool." He felt a familiar calling again. He sat down cross legged placed his trident across his knees and found zen.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

9 Years Later

Sunrise. Konoha's Front Gate.

A lone 6 foot tall figure stood on top of the gate, his eyes taking in the beauty of the sunrise over the peaceful village as the wind fluttered his long, blonde, gravity defying hair. It was still too early in the day for anyone to be out and about except various ninja and some shop keepers. He wore the standard Konoha ANBU uniform. He donned a toad mask with a giant trident stuck to his back by chakra. He was soon joined by his two most precious people also wearing ANBU attire. He pulled up his ANBU masked and pulled down his face mask to let the sun bathe his face. Slug masked beauty walked up to our hero and tilted her mask back and pulled down her own face mask. She lovingly pecked her blonde lovers lips and nestled herself into his arms taking in the beautiful moment with the two most important men in her life. The silver haired anbu walked up tilted his wolf mask up and stared into the horizon. He placed his hand on his best friends shoulder. "It's beautiful huh? First time home since we're babies and Kami blesses us with this sight."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, It's good to be home."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home: Test Your Metal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Soul Calibur, Serenity or any stories/movies I reference._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon Speaking"**

'**Demon/Summon Thinking'**

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Konoha Front Gates 06:00

Obito was rubbing a kink in his neck. "You think jiji's at the tower yet?"

"Probably, he's an early riser and enjoys sunrises as much as we do. He probably dragged kaasan out of bed to 'teach her how to do morning paper work,'" Naruto chuckled.

Mito activated her mystic palm technique and walked over to take a look at Obito's neck. "What's wrong with your neck niisan?"

A lecherous grin smeared across his face. "Well after we saved Priestess Shion, you know how she asked Naruto to sire an heir?"

Mito clearly remembered and scowled.

"Well after he politely said no and you dragged him off, I happen to offer my services for the night." Obito chuckled.

Mito sighed and slapped the back of her brother's head. "Let's go meet jiji."

With that they all pulled down their masks and took off towards the tower. Naruto glanced at his oath brother, "You know one of these days you're gonna fuck up your birth control jutsu and knock one of these princesses up. One of these days a daimyo is gonna put a bounty on your ass for sleeping with his daughter."

Obito chuckled and waved him off, "Like the bounty in the bingo book for us doesn't have bounty hunters all over the continent after us."

"I guess you're right about that. We can avoid them… Can you avoid Mei-sensei melting your balls off whenever we pass through Kiri?" Naruto chuckled at his friend's expense.

Obito visibly paled, "Heh… She knew what she was getting into… She won't be that mad right? She probably won't even find out? Land of Snow and Demon Country are pretty far away from Kiri… She won't find out… Right guys?" Their silence offered no comfort. "But I like my balls…" He cried anime tears.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Hiruzen's Office.

Our buxom Hokage in training was on the verge of setting fire to the whole tower. "Sensei you lazy bastard why the hell am I doing YOUR paper work."

Hiruzen exhaled the sweat tea smelling smoke and sighed, "Tsunade-chan, its better you learn with me around now instead of on the fly. Plus you're only doing this till lunch anyway today so relax."

A knock came from the door and Shizune peeked her head in the door way. "Lady Tsunade, Hokage-sama, Team Sairin (Second Coming) is here."

Hiruzen's put on his business face and stood up and motion for Tsunade to switch place with him. He sat down behind his desk and put out his pipe. "Alright send them in Shuzune-chan."

Shizune nodded and opened the door and the 3 ANBU mask wearing ninja walked in. The Wolf ANBU held his fist up flashed a few hand signals. Shizune nodded walked in and shut the door. Hiruzen activated a seal engraved under his desk. It glowed briefly and the window behind the Hokage seemed to be covered in a pitch black film that allowed no visibility in or out. Hiruzen and Tsunade's stoic demeanor started to soften and smile when the Toad ANBU raised his fist. He flipped through a few hand signs and slapped his hands to the ground. A visible pulse of chakra went through the room and the smell of burning ink and plastic brushed everyone's noses. The Slug ANBU raised her mask and pulled down her face mask and smiled. "Looks like you have a bug problem jiji."

Hiruzen smiled, "It appears so how'd you know?"

Naruto pulled up his mask and was about to explain before him and his teammates were power glomped and smothered by Tsunade's bosom. "I missed you three so much."

A chuckling came from the corner and Kakashi appeared pulling off his Dog mask. "Please don't suffocate my children and godchild I just saw them for the first time in 2 years."

Tsunade blushed in embarrassment and let go of the 3 blue faced ninja. After the group exchanged a few pleasantries Naruto turned to the Hokage shrugged, "We didn't know about the bugs but traveling around for so long, sometimes in countries who would love to tear us apart, makes us exercise extreme precaution. Like ero-jisan always says, 'You never want to get caught with your pants down, Especially by Tsunade-hime…'" Tsunade scowled as she remembered an event back in her genin days with Jiraiya and Orochimaru dealing with her hair conditioner, Jiraiya and a hill over viewing a hotspring.

"In our case we never wanna be caught with our faces out in the open… Considering we look like 3 carbon copies of some of Konoha's most well-known individuals…" Obito finished as he rose up his mask like his comrades. "We didn't really want some of our… activities coming backing onto Konoha."

Kakashi chuckled, "My my Jiraiya-sama really taught you guys well even after we left you guys."

"Damn right I did!" Jiraiya interjected as he jumped off the bookcase.

"Jiraiya-kun when'd you get here?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Man jiji you're getting rusty in your old age. He came in right before you activated the privacy seals." Obito joked.

Hiruzen rubbed his chin, "Indeed minus what's in your tutor's reports from the first 6 years of your travels and what Tsunade-chan and Kakashi-kun say what all have you learned?"

"Well… uhm the list is kind of long. I'm sure Jiraiya-sensei has a written report. But an interesting fact that if you want to learn other village's secrets… Hire missing-nin as tutors… I learnt Jinton, Magnet release, from Toroi-sensei. We wrote down instructions for the techniques I couldn't master at that time." Mito answered.

_(A/N): Manga Spoiler: _

_For those who don't know Toroi is a Kumo ninja who had Jinton and in the manga was Edo Tensei-ed by Kabuto… 'There missing-nin instructors' are going to be the Kekkei Genkai Edo Tensei squad members. One of their sensei taught them before they joined the infamous red cloud group… Guren will be a missing-nin from Iwa._

_End A/N_

Obito continued on for Mito, "I got training in his Bakuton, Explosion release, by Gari-sensei and Deidara-sensei. Deidara-sensei even gave me this cool eye-scope." Obito pointing to the obvious too placed over his Sharingan eye. "Combined with the Sharingan I can see almost as far distance wise as a Byakugan."

Naruto continued their summary. "I had help with my training from various people. Guren-sensei who was travelling with Deidara-san taught me how to master my Shoton, crystal release. They had to leave for some business meeting in Ame but left us notes on how to improve on our manipulations and a few techinques. Deidara-san even taught Obito how to make clay, albeit different than how he does it. We eventually met with Zabuza-sensei and Mei-sensei in Kiri per your request to aid them in their war. Zabuza taught us some kenjutsu Mei helped me with my Boil and Lava releases. She also introduced me to one of her officers who was from the Yuki clan to help me with Hyoton. Eventually we hired Pakura-sensei in helping me with the Scorch release. She could only help me with manipulation and a few techniques as she herself hasn't mastered it quite yet. "

Obito picked up as Naruto was quite exasperated from the long explanation, "As per your order we met up with tousan for the mission to Yukigakure. We were able to prevent Sosetsu-sama's assassination and quelled Doto's coup. In gratitude he allowed me to look over his research on some of their weaponry and chakra armor. They also showed Naruto some of their Ice release techniques that only manipulated existing ice. Naruto was able to adapt some of them to fit his style of creation though…"

The group carried on exchanging stories of their adventures and catching up for a few hours. After which they decided to get some BBQ for brunch and were relaxing in the backyard of the Senju compound.

"So jiji… I've been wondering this for years why haven't you used Kage Bunshin to do your paper work. Is there a rule or something you can't? I've been wondering that since you guys taught us it 9 years ago." Naruto asked.

Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all sweat dropped and thought 'Why didn't any of us think of that.'

The Sandaime looked down and let the shadow of his hat cover his face and expression. An ominous feeling began to eminate from him. The old nice grandpa aura gone replaced by the aura of The God of Shinobi took its place. "I've been doing paper work as Hokage for 40+ years after taking the mantle of Hokage. You mean you've known for the past 9 years… and you couldn't cut me a break… You know after hearing about how much you guys learnt the past few years… I think it is time to test your metal." He snapped his fingers as Itachi appeared donning his weasel mask.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked clearly perturbed by the aura being exuded from Hiruzen.

"Get me Anko, Hayate, Raido… Kukukuku…" Hiruzen chuckled. Itachi nodded slightly and disappeared in a flock of crows.

"Hokage-sama I knew we were going to test them but please reconsider. They're only chunin and you're putting them up against Special Jonin? I knew we were going to test them but this is a bit overboard. I thought I was just going to bell test them."

"They're not children anymore Kakashi you can't baby them. Do you not believe they can win?" Hiruzen asked slyly.

Kakashi looked over at his children and godchild who were glancing over waiting for his response. 'Crap he backed me into a corder.' "No not at all Hokage-sama I have the utmost confidence in them."

Itachi reappeared with the three requested in tow in a swirl of leaves.

"Good evening sensei, Hayate-san, Raido-san" the three teens chorused and bowed.

"Ah gakis it's been too long." Anko said in an amused tone.

"Raido, Hayate this is Naruto, Obito and Mito. Today you three-"Hiruzen said gesturing to the Special Jonin. "Are going to test their abilities. This is a full combat simulation no punches pulled. Understand?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" everyone chorused.

The group jumped a bit farther into the backyard of the estate in the middle of the mass amounts of trees was a training ground. The 2 groups stood on opposite ends while the spectator group enjoyed the shade.

Mito, Naruto and Obito bit their thumbs to draw blood smeared it across their respective kanji tattoos. Mito had life on her lower back, Naruto had ancestor on his right bicep and Obito had fang on the base of his neck. A plume of smoke that emitted from their seal/tattoos, once the smoke dissipated the three teens were standing there nonchalantly with their weapons of choice in hand. Naruto and Mito nonchalantly leaned up against their battle trident and war scythe respectively. Obito brought out his tanto to his side and yawned, "We doing this or what?"

The adults sweatdropped at teens' attitude to the team of Tokubetsu Jonin infront of them. Jiraiya thought 'Cheeky brats they can summon their weapons without the smoke… Though I do like theatrics myself…'

Raido drew his kokuto and settled into the hidden leaf style. Hayate followed suit with his katana. Anko pulled out 2 kunai and got in the Hebi stance.

Itachi raised his hand and signaled the start, "Hajime!"

Time seemed to freeze still… because no one moved. The opponents stared each other down. The older group waited for the teens to make there move like they expected headstrong teens to do but it never came. Fed up with waiting Anko of course made her move. She wanted the gakis to piss themselves in fear liked they did 7 years ago when she physically tortured- er trained them with her snakes. She flipped through a few hand signs slapped her hands and called out "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)". She smirked as the flames raced at the gakis. She slowed down the technique enough for them dodge… 'Wait, why aren't they dodging? Shit!' The teens stood frozen in fear were engulfed in the roaring flames that exploded upon contact. The smell of heavily burnt flesh and blood filled the air.

The 3 Tokubetsu Jonins froze. Anko just killed 3 gakis that look fresh out of the academy if not still in the academy. They walked up to the crater and looked down to see three broken corpses at the bottom of the crater. The blast tore off their skin, fat and muscle smearing it along the crater. The intestines and blood flowing out of the carcasses freely since the all that held it in was blown away. The seasoned Tokubetsu Jonins have seen a lot of horrors in life this one took the cake though. Anko was shaken the worse she just killed 3 kids she trained because she thought she was just going to play a small prank. The three ninja were on the verge of losing their stomachs till the corpses poofed and shot sakura petals into the sky. The 3 ninja looked into the sky in confusion and all thought 'SHIT! GENJUSTU!' as it rained petals from sky. "KAI!" they called in unison as they flared their chakra. Their vision cleared and they narrowly dodged the hail of shadow shuriken.

With the spectators.

"Mito is really has gone far with genjutsu Kakashi-sempai. You should be proud." Itachi complimented.

Kakashi eye smiled, "She did have you and Kurenai as tutors. I'm assuming Kurenai taught her Magen: Heki Oujou? (Demonic Illusion: False Death)"Itachi just nodded in reply.

Back with the Tokubetsu Squad

The three elder shinobi got back to back scanning their surroundings no gakis to be seen. Raido broke the silence, "When the hell did they cast a gen-…." It all clicked in their heads in that moment. "When they released their weapons…" Raido answered his own question.

Hayate thought, 'Clever kids using deception to cover their asses before it even began.'

The three reached their senses out and located the three in the brush to the north. They collectively disappeared in a swirl of leaves. They reappeared behind the teens blades at the younger ninjas' throats.

"Cute trick *cough* but play time is over. *cough* Yield." Hayate coughed out.

Obito smirked, "Nah, maybe you should you sound like you're losing a lung."

"Cheeky gaki don't know when to shut up." Anko said as she nicked his cheeked and licked it. 'MMM blood…and clay What the –' Her thoughts were ended abruptly as the 3 teens exploded in more of a concussive blast with slight singe. The 3 older ninjas jumped out of the smoke slightly singed.

"If we really wanted to, those clones could have killed you for underestimating us." Naruto voiced out back in the clearing with his two companions next to him. The Special Jonins hopped out of the brush clearly serious and deathly silent. They took their stances and nodded towards the Chunin. The Chunin returned the nod and charged their elder ninja.

With Mito vs Anko

Anko lunged at the redheaded Chunin with full intent. She reared her 2 kunai back and to swung them down like a snakes fangs. Mito slammed the top end of one of the scythes blades into the snake mistresses' wrists effectively blocking the swing. With intent to counter she twisted her scythe tripped up Anko with the opposite end knocking her feet into the air. Anko dropped her kunai and planted her hand into the ground. Using the momentum from the trip she contorted body into a sideways kick knocking Mito a few meters away.

"You're pretty good little girl." Anko complimented as she stood up. Mito wordlessly nodded curtly. Anko reached into her coated and pulled out 10 shuriken and launched them at the chunin. Mito knocked away and dodged the blades and stood there passively. She might not be showing it but she was getting tired physically. She only used 1/4 of chakra on the extensive genjutsu, which had layers upon layers that covered each sense of the human body and add that to the fact she had to target 3 Special Jonins. Sure they could have killed them twice already since the beginning of the fight because they underestimated them. They wanted to show off a little for their family though even if it became a jutsu pissing contest.

Anko launched another flurry of shuriken at the Chunin and whispered, "Sen'eijashu. (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Mito raised her left hand and the shuriken froze in place. The snakes continued to fly at Mito till she just flicked her wrist and the shuriken came down and danced through the snakes cutting them up into a pile of flesh. Anko was too shocked to react. "H-How'd you do that?"

Mito just shrugged, "Pure Jiton manipulation." She brought her fist together and the many kunai and shuriken spread about the field came together into a ball and then instantly fell apart into a cloud of iron and steel sand. She focused her chakra and the metal sand swirled around her blades continually at fast speeds.

With Naruto vs Hayate.

Naruto assessed the two infront of him and knew Amatsumioya would serve the situation better in his sealed form. On mental command his battle trident reformed back into his katana and wakizashi. Amatsumioya thought it'd be a good idea for Naruto to train in his sealed form for situations like these, though Naruto preferred the constant release form.

"Cute kid. *cough* You going to pull a bunny out of a hat now? *cough*" Hayate jabbed.

Naruto ignored the jibe and flipped through Rat, Dog, Tiger, and called out "Mokuton: Mokujoheki! (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall.)" A wooden tunnel formed around Naruto and Hayate where Hayate's end was closed off. He made 3 Kage Bushins on the run as he closed in and muttered "Hachi Ken no Mai… (Dance of the 8 Blades)" A chilling breeze flowed through the tunnel. The first Naruto jumped into the air and downward slashed the rest came in as a blur from every angle cutting Hayate up whenever he couldn't black. "Hmm you blocked 8 hits out of 24 not bad."

Hayate panted on his knees. He was a Tokubetsu Jonin based on his expertise in kenjutsu but this kid was trouncing him. The only time he got trounced this badly was when he sparred with Yugao, Kakashi and Itachi. 'Kid is holding back too. The cuts are shallow and show signs of minor frostbite... He's just making a point…I'm not going down without a fight though' "Kage Bunshin!" Hayate and his 2 doppelgangers charged Naruto. "Konoha-Ryu Mikazuki no Mai (Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon)!" They cried in Unison.

Naruto sighed, impaled his swords into the ground, and flipped through a few hand sings. "Hyoton: Yuki Arashi Daitoppa (Ice Release: Snow Storm Great Breakthrough)!" A massive upheavel of wind and snow slush whipped Hayate up and slammed him through the ceiling of the tunnel. He tumbled through the air unceremoniously and landed on the ground with a thud out cold.

With Obito vs Raido

"Hmm, Raido Namiashi wielder of Kokuto the ebony blade. Put up a fight if you would please." Obito eye smiled.

With the Spectators

Every adult but Kakashi sweatdropped. "He has your damn smug attitude Kakashi… If he inherits your tardiness I'll ban Icha Icha from Konoha when I become Hokage..." Tsunade deadpanned.

With Obito vs Raido

Obito had a chill run up his spine and the random urge to assassinate his godmother. He shrugged it off and pulled out his grandfather's tanto. "I see you wield your ancestor's blade. Come show me what you got." Raido taunted.

Obito smirked and pumped chakra into the sword. The blade began was consumed by beam of white chakra. That extended into the shape of a blade from a nodachi. He twirled the blade as if still weighed as much as if it were nothing. 'Damn. This isn't good.' Raido thought. He charged at Obito swung his sword methodically trying to find a weakness in his defense. He found none, well that he could create. He noticed the pure blade of chakra was cracking his sword. 'Damn it looks like I have to take it up a knotch.' "Hien (Flying Swallow)..." He muttered as concentrated his chakra though the sword. He focused chakra to his arms to augment his swing speed "Hein Renda (Flying Swallow Barrage)!" This caught Obito by surprise as he was slashed furiously that ended with a flying down strike. He walked over to the down Chunin, "Sorry kid. The cuts are shallow though so you'll be fi-." He didn't get to finish his thought as he was forced off his feet by an explosion and skidded a few meters away.

"Congratulations you beat my Exploding Clay Bunshin," Obito mock praised. Raido stood up shakily. 'One last charge.' "Saigo no Itte (Final Move)!" Raido launched himself at Obito full speed jumped up to deliver his finisher. He pumped his remaining chakra into the swing as is sped down to meet the Chunin's flesh. It crashed into Obito's blade of white chakra.

"Nice moves… not enough though." Obito delivered a devastating kick to Raido's gut. He skidded to a stop a few meters away barely standing. Obito focused intently on his sword and flipped through a few one handed signs. Bolts of lightning arched from the sword to the ground. It began to chirp distinctly till it just became a constant fate hum of electricity. "Raikiri Kiba no Mai (Dance of the Lightning Cutter Fang)!" He charged at the tired Tokubetsu Jonin and slashed wildly. Raido froze in fear not knowing what happened till his Ebony Blade fell into pieces. His vest had tiny cut all over it and show his unblemished skin underneath. 'He toyed with me…" He promptly fainted from the near death experience.

With Mito and Anko.

Anko was bruised and cut up all over her body. 'Damn even when I dodge that monster of a scythe the sand cuts me up.'

Naruto and Obito landed off to the side of Mito. Mito looked over to Anko, "I'd Love to play a little bit longer but as you can see its time to end this. Chains erupted from Mito and fell the ground behind her. She held the scythe flush and parallel to her right arm. The metal sand swirled inches from her arm and war scythe. She closed her eyes and reopened them. She flared her chakra and the chains came to fly fluttering in the air like skeletal wings. Anko stood defensively looking into her opponent's eyes. The whole time they were fighting they were still kind and warm now they were cold and bore right into her soul. "Reigen-Karite Kiba no Mai (Dance of the Grim-Reaper Fang)…" The chains that fluttered behind her shot forward and wrapped Anko up. The chains began to drag Anko toward Mito as Mito cocked back the swirling fang of metal sand and suddenly took off straight at her.

'I guess it ends here' Anko thought grimly… She closed her eyes and waited for her fate. It never came. Mito poked Anko's forehead. "Silly Anko-sensei I'd never kill you." Anko collapsed to her knees and thanked Kami. She went to stand up but couldn't. She tried speaking but couldn't. "As you can see I just disabled your movement and speaking with the forehead poke. We need you still for this."

Naruto slit his right hand with his katana and began to carve/draw with his sword into the ground an intricate seal pattern around Anko. After He finished he stood right in front of her with his slit hand on her curse mark. Obito and Mito stepped behind her and sat in the circles carved in the ground for them in lotus position. They took thumbs and drew blood and applied it to seal lines in front of them channeling chakra. Naruto spoke, "Namikaze-Uzumaki Hidden Fuinjutsu: Soul Cleansing Release!" The seal matrix around Anko collapsed into her body and crashed into her curse seal, Anko wanted to cry in pain and buckle down into the fetal position. Naruto pulled his hand back and with it the curse seal floating just above the palm of his hand. A high pitched scream echoed through the clearing as the seal began to crack like glass and explode into black dust. Mito stood up and poked Anko's forehead once more. The three chunin were instantly wrapped up into a weeping hug_… "Thank you…"_

_(A/N)_

_Lemme know what you guys think throw down a review or something._

_Hayate was listed in the Databook as 4-3-3.5-3.5-2-3-2-3.5=24.5_

_Anko was 3.5-2.5-4-2-3-3-4-3=25_

_Stats weren't available on Raido but I figured he'd be just like Hayate as a Tokubetsu Jonin in Kenjutsu._

_In my stats I figure taijutsu as Tai/Ken._

_Obito Nin 4.5 – Tai/Ken 4.5 – Gen 2 – Int 4.5 – Str 3 – Spe 4 – Sta 4.5– Sea 4= 31_

_Mito Nin 3 – Tai/Ken 4 – Gen 4 – Int 4 – Str 4 – Spe 3 – Sta 4– Sea 2.5= 28.5_

_Naruto Nin 5 – Tai/Ken 5 – Gen 1 – Int 4 – Str 4 – Spe 4 – Sta 4.5– Sea 4= 31.5_

_To put that in perspective Kurenai is 29.5 Gai is a 31.5, Kakashi is a 34.5, Jiraiya and Itachi are 35.5, Tsunade and Orochimaru are 35 (ripped from databook 3). To those that believe they are too over powered keep in mind Hidan was the lowest in akatsuki with 31.5 with Itachi and Sasori being the highest KNOWN. I'm sure in the MANGA Madara and Nagato pretty much are higher in THIS SCALE. I do however believe scales are overrated. Strong ninjas can be teamed up against beat down. Plus theres situation beat downs like Itachi getting sick vs Sasuke, Naruto rolling on Sage batteries on Nagato beating him, Naruto spamming rasengans on White Zetsu Army etc… This was just to give you a general idea that they are A. Special Jonin almost Jonin level they just are missing experience etc… They do have growing to do obviously Naruto can't spam min-rasenshurikens yet etc._


	3. Chapter 3: A Shinobi's Innocence

_Reviews:_

RazgrizSqdn: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked the second and hopefully this one too.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Soul Calibur, Serenity or any stories/movies I reference._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon Speaking"**

'**Demon/Summon Thinking'**

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Konoha 07:00

"Ugh. What does jiji and kaasan want at this early? We haven't slept in since Kami knows when." Naruto whined.

Mito sighed at her lover, "We're not traveling around on our free will anymore. We have responsibilities for the village now Naru-kun."

Obito grunted, "I'm with Naruto on this we've been in the village for a day. We travelled all the way here on little sleep and had to get tested. Its kinda bullshit."

"On top of that I feel so naked without my ANBU gear. These uniforms offer no protection except the flak jacket." Naruto continued to complain.

_A/N: They're wearing standard jonin uniform and utility belts with the exception of Obito wearing a similar white and red t-shirt underneath as Sakumo did. Mito's only change to the uniform is skin tight shorts that go just above the knee and black medical tape from her sandals to under her shorts._

"I have to agree with you there, but jiji and daibo want the village to get to know us and know our faces." Mito added.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Konoha's Hokage Tower 07:35

"WHAT?" Team Sairen cried in unison waking Tonton up from his slumber on his cat cushion. He oinked angrily at the trio.

Kakashi picked his ear with his pinky, "Lady Tsunade and Hokage-sama want you three to help teach a class."

"WHY?" they chorused again to which Tonton scowled at, well as much scowling as a pig can do.

Hiruzen exhaled sweet smelling smoke, "Well there's going to be changes to the Academy and Iruka's class happens to be your peers. You guys can get to know them through aiding with their learning and you'll guys will be able to show face with the village. A lot of them are heirs so you'll have to deal with them on the council so becoming friendly with them now will help you a lot later..."

The trio relented and eyes fell to the floor. They figured the Sandaime planned this as soon as they informed them they'd be coming to Konoha ahead of schedule.

"Maa maa is that how 3 newly minted Tokubetsu Jonin should be acting?" Kakashi smirked along with Tsunade and Hiruzen.

"Hubaba-wahbah?" they drooled.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you all." Tsunade said as she wrapped them into a bosom suffocating hug.

They finally came to when Tsunade let go of the trio and all began to cheer. Naruto and Obito air high-fived, which Naruto followed up with a passionate kiss with Mito that left Kakashi fuming. Obito was used to it constantly walking in on them during their travels.

Hiruzen smiled and the young ninja in front of him. 'Minato… Kushina… You'd be so proud.' "Remember tonight is the Ninja General Assembly. The Shinobi half of the council along with everyone Chunin and up will be there minus those that must be on patrol and already out on missions. So don't be late."

Tsunade, "I wanted to give you a heads up one the meeting too. Per my agreement with council and sensei on me becoming Hokage next month we'll be implementing changes. Here on out any team that leaves the Fire Country must have a combat medic. So cell groups now all have at least 4 members. Genin cells will still be comprised of on Jonin-sensei and 3 Genin but one must be medic in training atleast. The Academy students that show interest/have talent in the medical arts will begin classes in the art during their 3rd year of the 4 years. That being said is where you guys come in as teachers. We're letting this graduating class slide by but your age group will be receiving a crash course in this lesson plan."

Shizune handed out folders to teens which they began skimming. Naruto smirked, "Oh this is going to be fun kukukuku…"

"See be happy you're not Lion-san, Danzo has him posing as an Academy student to watch over/recruit Sasuke Uchiha," Shizune added.

Naruto blanched imagining what'd it'd be like to have a cover as an Academy student, "Poor Sai… Speaking of Danzo that cockroach bastard. Why haven't we snuffed his ass out yet jiji?"

Hiruzen sighed, "We can't come up with enough proof. Sai is in deep but he can't find enough concrete proof that we can bring to the council. They frisk and search every operative that leaves their base plus I'm sure Danzo doesn't trust Sai. It would explain why he gave him the mission to just tail and recruit the Sasuke."

"Wait Sasuke, like Itachi-sensei's brother and Shisui-sensei's cousin?" Obito asked. Hiruzen nodded in affirmation. Obito scowled, "They say he's a grade A jackass. Apparently he's just a carbon copy of his bastard of a father."

Tsunade sighed, "Be it as it may you still have to teach him." The three new teachers grumbled. The group continued chatting about the meeting and academy starting tomorrow for a few hours.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Konoha's Streets 11:45

The 3 newly minted Special Jonin left the Hokage tower grinning from ear to ear in pride. "So, where do you guys wanna eat for lunch guys? Obito asked.

"Ramen sounds good to me how about you guys?" Naruto almost begged.

"Yeah sounds great Naru-kun." Mito answered. After puberty Obito and Mito developed an undying love for the noodles like their mother much to Kakashi's dismay.

They wandered the streets getting curious glances as new faces in the village. The older crowd thought Minato, Sakumo and Mito Senju came back from the dead when they first laid eyes on our heroes. Eventually they found a nice little ramen bar called Ramen Ichiraku and pulled up a stool.

"Welcome Ichiraku's. I'm Ayame, may I take your orders?" Ayame greeted bubbly.

Naruto and company skimmed the menu, "Hmmm I'll have a large Pork Ramen."

Obito added, "I'll have a large Miso."

Mito finally said, "I'll go with a chicken ramen if you would please."

"Thank you it'll be right up! You get all that dad?" Ayame turned to help her father cook the order.

"Yup, good afternoon my name is Teuchi. I haven't seen you guys around before, are you new in town?" Teuchi inquired.

Naruto began to introduce, "Yes sir, my name is Naruto Senju-Namikaze, this is my girlfriend Mito Uzumaki-Hatake and her brother Obito Uzumaki-Hatake. We were raised by my kaasan and their tousan outside the village and were out on an extended training journey. Now we're back hoping to settle down in Konoha like our ancestors."

Teuchi saw cash signs flash in front of his eyes, "Ohhoho, welcome to the village. I remember your tousan and your guys' kaasan. They loved the ramen here since they were in the Academy and my father and I ran the store. Here's your order."

The group voiced their thanks and began to dig in. Naruto froze, "This is amazing… I'll take 4 more," The three ate in furiously falling in love with the noodles. "Me too!" the twins chorused.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Konoha's General Assembly Hall 17:00

Hiruzen sat on top of the state with rest of the shinobi council which consisted of himself Tsunade to his right and Jiraiya to his left along with all the clan heads. In front of them seated were the bulk of their forces ranging from Chunin to Jonin. The ANBU stayed close to the front in the middle still donning their masks. In the back left corner sat the Uchiha ninjas and police force with the exception of their clan head, Shisui and Itachi for obvious reasons. The front left corner sat the Hyuuga active ninja members, the main house in front and the branch members behind them.

A random branch chunin turned to a carbon copy of Hiashi and asked, "Hizashi-sempai did Hiashi sempai mention anything what this meeting is about?"

"Nay, he had no idea what's going on so it's news to him too." Hizashi answered.

"Will you peons be quiet back there? We noble bloods are trying to converse and its hard hearing each other over you swine," A Main branch council member snapped.

Hizashi gritted his teeth and muttered his apologies. 'Soon we will be free…'

In the front right corner sat Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and company with the rest of the random shinobi filling the rest of the seats. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu just walked in and strolled up the middle aisle to the stage and stood in front of Hiruzen with a pissed off look. The shinobi all grew quiet and waited for the impeding spectacle.

"Why were we not informed of this meeting Hiruz-," Danzo spoke with venom till he was promptly cut off.

"THAT'S HOKAGE-SAMA TO YOU THREE!" Hiruzen spat. He lit his pipe and inhaled the sweet tobacco and exhaled with a slight smirk. "This is a shinobi council as you all have retired from shinobi duties you are my _civilian advisors_. As this is a shinobi matter this will be treated as such, without _civilians._ So, I decided Tsunade and Jiraiya will be my military advisors till I step down to Jonin and become Tsunade's advisor."

Koharu argued, "What is this blasphemy you ca-!"

Hiruzen snapped his fingers and 3 ANBU appeared in front of the civilian advisors. "I can, I will, and I did. Raven, Tora, Weasel please escort our _esteemed civilian advisors_ out." The ANBU placed a hand on each advisor and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Asuma whistled, "Man pops really grew a backbone since you and Tsunade returned, Kakashi."

Kakashi eye smiled, "He just needed a little reminder who he is."

The Sandaime coughed and cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention, "Now that everyone is here that can make it. We will be making a few changes that my advisors and I have come up with…" The Sandaime, Jiraiya and Tsunade laid out the lesson plan and the changes in the team formations which all the shinobi agreed with since it'd lower Genin death and shinobi death in general with a combat medic in all groups.

"Each class will be taught by once Chunin and 3 Tokubetsu Jonin. The Tokubetsu Jonin will be still sent on missions here and there and the Chunin is left in charge of the class. This will count as service hours for the Tokubetsu Jonin that wishes to become Jonin. Two years taught at the academy will meet the requirement or one year teaching plus a year of guard duty." Tsunade further explained.

"If I may ask Lady Tsunade, Who will be teaching this coming 3rd year class that contains most of the heirs?" Inochi inquired.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that question it brings me to our next subject." Tsunade snapped her fingers. Obito appeared in a mushroom cloud and small explosive pop. A swirl of steel and iron sand revealed Mito and not to be outdone Naruto appeared in a swirl of hot white fire. "I'd like to introduce you all to 3 of our new Tokubetsu Jonin, Team Sairen. The blonde one, my soichi, Naruto Senju-Namikaze and my godchildren, Obito Uzumaki-Hatake and Mito Uzumaki-Hatake. They are the same age as the heir class so we hope for them to assimilate well with their peers and are I promise you well qualified."

Everyone was picking up their jaws at the blatant show of kekkei genkais. Fugaku was seething at the Senju's child one upping his son Sasuke. He'd have to triple his training efforts. He considered Itachi for a second but knew he was a lost cause, he was more loyal to the Sandaime and the Bitch Senju than he was to his own clan.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

The next day.

Konoha Academy 7:00

Naruto was relaxing behind the teachers' table with his feet kicked. Mito was sorting through some papers going over the lesson plan and Obito was leaning up against the chalkboard reading an orange book. "Please tell me you're not going to be reading that smut like tousan does…" Mito drawled.

Obito giggled perversely, "I can't help it that jisan writes such beautiful art."

Mito sighed at her brothers antics. The door slid open and revealed their assistant teacher Iruka Umino. "Ohayo, you must be Iruka-san."

"Nice to meet you all. You guys put on quite a shocker at the meeting last night," Iruka chuckled.

The group chatted and became familiar with each other till Naruto asked, "When we were given your file it brought up a few questions. Why haven't you applied for Tokubetsu Jonin? Your skills say you're well qualified and well versed in barrier ninjutsu and some fuinjutsu."

"Ah well I was happy with being a Chunin instructor it's my passion," Iruka answered.

"Well with the changes it may be in your favor to apply this summer so you can go back to leading classes, you'll also get a higher salary, and you'll be able to aid Konoha in missions when need be." Obito added then giggled as he continued to read.

"Hmmm… You have a point there. I'll think about. I hope you don't plan on reading that when the kids get here," Iruka deadpanned.

Obito shrugged and tucked it away as the first group of students entered the room. The teachers silently waited till the room finally filled and Iruka cleared his throat to get the student's attention which they paid no heed. "Class!" he grunted. They continued to chat. He was about to activate his big head jutsu when Obito put his hand on his shoulder. Obito let loose a small clay bird that fluttered right above the class and gave a small explosion. The students screamed for Kami instantly dove under the desk in fear except for Sai who was just sitting there with a small smirk.

Obito started, "If I was an enemy and I wanted to that bird could have killed you all. Whenever any of your commanding officers call for attention you give him your attention and as your senseis we are your commanding officers."

A civilian's child, whose parents or relatives weren't at the meeting and obviously informed of the academy change raised his hand. Iruka pointed to him. "Uhm, Irunka-sensei what is this guy talking about?"

Iruka sighed and explained the academy portion of the meeting last night along with the medic part.

Sakura raised her hand, "They're our age you can't expect us to believe they're Tokubetsu Jonin."

Tic marks formed on the 3 teammates' heads. In an attempt to save the pink-haired ninja in training Iruka quickly answered, "Yes they are. They were taken under apprenticeship from the age of 7 by Lady Tsunade no Sanin, Jiraiya no Sanin and Sharingan no Kakashi."

"Don't worry about it Iruka-san obviously the civilian family students have no idea who we are. We were going to introduce ourselves till someone decided to get lippy." Mito said all too sweetly while sending a look at the Sakura and the other civilian's child. "I'm Mito Uzumaki-Hatake, my silver haired colleague is Obito Uzumaki-Hatake and finally the blonde is Naruto Senju-Namikaze." The students that were orphans or from civilian children gasped in shock that they're new sensei's were offspring of such legends.

A Hyuuga branch student, obvious by bandana he striped across his forehead to hide the seal, raised his hand, "Just because of your name and rank doesn't mean you have our respect. My tousan always told me respect is earned not given."

Naruto chuckled, "I like your tousan already…"

"Neji," the boy answered. _A/N:Yes Neji, Tenten and Lee are their age in this story._

"Neji you are correct and it's obvious that none of you will listen even though we could cast you all out of the academy right now for insubordination. So brings us on to our next point of the day. This class is unfortunately stuck in the Academy's transition period. All of you will be receiving a crash course in this year's plan and the new adapted first and second year's plan. It won't be so bad since you guys already brushed the theoretical side of it now we're just enforcing a more of a… practical side. That being said today we are having a physical exam. Those who do not pass will be sent back to 2nd years' class. Those who do pass have the option to either choose to go back with the 2nd years for the easy route or continue on with their peers."

Kiba raised his hand and asked brashly, "What does that have to do with respecting you three?"

Naruto chuckled and had a foxy grin that sent chills down everyone's spine. "Your test is to fight me…kukukuku"

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Konoha Academy Training Grounds 08:45

Obito was kicking back under a tree looking over the students and Naruto in the dirt field in front of him.

Iruka and Mito walked under the tree Obito was relaxing in. Mito asked, "You don't think Naru-kun is going to kill cripple any of them do you?"

Obito chucked, "Nah, he's going to show them their place in the world that's for sure. How many of them do you think is going to pass Iruka-san?

"Too be honest with the requirements Lady Tsunade and Hokage-sama laid down. I'm going to say at least 10, 12 at most." Iruka sighed.

"Haruno and the Yamanaka are the iffy ones?" Mito inquired.

Iruka rubbed his temples in memory of their fights. "Yeah… They have potential but they are too busy being fan-girls."

"Well its sink or swim for them today. Especially after this afternoon's practical…" Mito cringed. 'This is going to be a rough day.'

Iruka sighed once more, "You really think that lesson is needed?"

Obito nodded, "You know from last night's meeting the future isn't looking to bright. We're in a Cold War with Iwa and Kumo, not to mention there are other small villages that are eying us up. They're training their students to kill in war, as shall we. You grew up in a war era like our tousan. It forces you to either adapt… or die. We all got itchy trigger fingers and it's only a matter of time before someone pulls the trigger. To be honest I hope we pull it first. I'd rather be an instigator than a corpse."

Iruka looked at his young superiors, "You were all forced to grow up early weren't you?.."

Mito nodded solemnly, "When you have people after your blood since the day you were born and make your first kill at 7 it happens…" The teachers stood their quietly till Naruto broke the silence.

"Alright brats it's all you versus me. Come at me with intent to kill or prepare to fail." Naruto drawled. The Uchiha was happy to oblige. He charged in whipping shuriken. Naruto performed a quick scorch shunshin behind the trigger happy Uchiha and backhanded him. "First lesson of the day, teamwork. I'm a Tokubetsu Jonin whether you believe it or not. You have no chance against me so team up on me."

Sakura asked, "But there's only one of you and 30 of us? How is that fair?"

He scorch shunshined once more in front of the pink-haired student and leg swept her to the ground. He punted her across the ground to the feet of the rest of students. "Lesson number two. We're ninja do whatever it takes to finish the mission…Unless it requires you to sacrifice your companions or innocents. Lesson three don't underestimated your opponent." Naruto wordlessly and smokeless created 29 kage bunshin. "They may be a one man army."

Hinata was shocked and stuttered, "T-they're a-all sol-solid…"

20 min later

Naruto stood smirking as his class groaned on the ground in pain. "Take your lunch early today. Be at training ground 3 by 1." More groans was all he received. "Huh, I didn't hear you?"

"Hai sensei," they chorused.

"Damn right…" He chuckled.

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Konoha Academy 13:00

The teachers were standing in front of the memorial monument patiently waiting for all the students to file in. The last of the students made it and Obito stepped forward, "Now that everyone is here today's lesson is about the harshest reality of the life of a shinobi."

Ino raised her hand, "Obito-sensei shouldn't we wait for the rest of the students?"

Obito raised an eyebrow, "They all failed and already in the 2nd year class. You 12 are the only ones who have a _chance_ at surviving this crash course."

The remaining students blanched and looked around. Everyone that was left was from a shinobi family except Sakura from a civilian family and Tenten being an orphan/ward of Konoha.

"Today's lesson is about death. Has anyone here killed before?" No one answered, Sai kept his cover and said nothing, Obito who then nodded to Mito. Mito unrolled a scroll and summoned a cage with a bunny in it. Normally when you become Genin your Jonin-sensei will have you kill a bunny, a pig, or something of that nature to get you used to taking a life. I'm going to be frank as shinobi of Konoha you are expected to protect and serve the village. Killing is sometimes necessary, especially in war." Obito continued.

Naruto stepped forward, "You're enemies will not waiver or hesitate to end you or your comrades. Behind us is the memorial stone. Every shinobi on here has died serving this village one way or another. My teammates, godfather and I visit here once a week to remember the sacrifices made before us. This is not a career for the weak hearted. If you lose face and hesitate the comrade next you may die. Stronger men than I have been broken by grief. Could you live with yourself if you let your best friend? Your brother? Your sister? Your mother or your father die? The enemy doesn't care if you are someone's son, daughter, brother, sister, husband, wife, lover, father, or mother. They will kill their enemies regardless."

Obito wrapped up the lecture, "With that you must be ready to kill an enemy at a moment's notice." He flicked a kunai at the rabbit driving it into its skull instantly killing it. "We won't be practicing on rabbits…" He snapped his fingers and 7 Jonin appeared in a swirl of leaves along with 13 prisoners shackled, chakra suppressed, gagged, and blindfolded. The students all instantly paled with the exception of Sai who was always pale. "The 13 prisoners in front of you are rapists, murderers of the innocent, pedophiles, and traitors of the leaf. They are scum. Some of them have violated many women and children. Some of abandoned their comrades on a mission. Some have even out right killed their comrades. I know most of you have family in the shinobi force. What if they were your family or friend? You would be standing in front of their grave mourning their loss? What if they murdered or raped one of your parents or siblings? I want each of you to stand in front one of these prisoners and withdraw a kunai from your pouch."

The students filed stiffly to where there were ordered and brought out a kunai. Mito clarified, "The council has agreed to make a deal with these criminals. If they are not killed here today they are going to be let free. They may flee or maybe some may stay strike again… The victim may be you. They may be your family. They may be your comrade. Could you live with that? Your inaction cost one of your fellow villagers the pain of loss or one of your own precious people." The teachers began walking through the rows of criminals and students dropping folders in front of the students that contained pictures of the victims. Some pictures containing images of leaf shinobi disemboweled and tortured. Some images of small corpses of children oozing semen from their rectum or pictures of beaten and broken women. The images weighed heavy on many of the students who promptly threw up. It struck them if they let them go they could be next, their families, their friends.

Iruka walked up to the extra criminal that was brought and withdrew a kunai. He looked at the clearly trembling man then down at the folder of pictures. His eyes steeled over and he plunged the kunai into the neck of the victim. The man stumbled back and fell to his knees bleeding out in seconds. The students were initially shocked at the kind Chunin instructor that taught them for 2 years killed a man in front of them. Kiba looked back down at the folder the images of the rape victim. 'What ifhe went after kaasan or Hana?' He stilled his thought and left primal rage take over. He tightened his grip on the kunai, tackled the chained man to the ground and stabbed the man in his throat. The rest of the ninja in training all stabbed their perspective criminals and stood above their first kill.

Iruka let out a small tear for the teens he helped raise and form for two years. The girls cried Tenten took it the best out of them. Among the guys most were clearly perturbed except Sai and Sasuke. Sasuke took it as a step to become stronger and make his father proud. The teachers sent the students to a nearby creek to clean up while the teachers and Jonin guards burned the bodies and evidence of the criminals even being there at all. With a solemn goodbye the guards left the teachers to their own devices.

Eventually the remaining students came a back and sat in front of the sensei's in their own groups. The girls Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten sat together. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Neji. Sai and Sasuke sat apart off in the background of the group.

Mito walked up to the girls, "How you girls doing?"

Sakura sniffled, "How…How do you do move on from a kill sensei?"

"Every shinobi finds a way to cope in the long run. I personally garden and I guess being a medic helps… I'm not just trained in taking lives I save them too… Whether it is my comrades in the field or when I eventually work in the hospital. Obito, he tinkers with weapons and on the side blacksmiths and designs. Naruto, he practices calligraphy and researches and makes seals. You just have to find something that brings you to a happy place and keeps you centered. Shinobi are human too and need comforts like everyone else…" Mito lectured in an attempt to ease the girls.

Iruka walked over the large group of guys and went to give them the coping lecture. Obito and Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "How you doing Sasuke?" Obito asked genuinely curious. Sasuke acted like the kill didn't faze him.

"Hn. I don't need your lecture Hatake. I was raised in the shinobi lifestyle this is just a rite of passage for the Uchiha." Sasuke grunted.

Obito and Naruto walked off and sat next Sai who was drawing just out of hearing range of everyone. Obito smirked, "Aww how is little Sai-chan handling his losing his shinobi innocence."

Naruto had to fight back rolling on the ground laughing while Sai just snorted, "Please you know very well Danzo-teme had me kill when I was five."

Naruto whistled, "Man killing machine since you were five. I'm happy you're on our side or are you..?"

"Oh shut it ass you know I hate Ne and Danzo… The bastard killed my parents to make me and my brother orphans… Speaking of Danzo… There's been a lot of movement lately… You know how Fugaku and Danzo made it clear no Uchiha would partake in Root. Lately though a lot of Uchiha have been walking in and out of the compound mainly Fugaku. They're up to something. I'll keep checking up my end but you may want to inform Hokage-sama. He'll probably get Itachi-sempai or Shisui-sempai to check on the Uchiha end."

"Sigh, this shit is getting old really quick. We've been in the village 2 days and it's ready to collapse on us." Naruto sighed.

Obito glared, "It's because someone is a fucking walking example of MURPHY'S FUCKING LAW."

-Naruto and the Twin Fangs-

Konoha's streets 21:00

In the dark night a figure was patrolling the streets of Konoha. He wore the standard Konoha Military Police uniform. He veered off his normal patrol root into an ally next to a weapon's shop that proudly displayed the Haruno Merchant Clan symbol. He knocked on the side-door and the shopkeeper peeked out and noticed who it was and promptly let the man in. The officer casually walked up the stairs to the apartment above. He walked into a dark room where the only light shown above the table. He sat at the only open spot and sneered slightly at the man across from him, "What the hell Danzo? What was so damn important we meet on such short notice?"

Danzo stared impassively, "You were at the meeting last night Fugaku. The Senju boy and the Uzumaki twins are back. Hiruzen is gathering more and more power and handing it over to Tsunade. We're losing our damn foothold on the village. If this keeps up we won't have enough sway to even go through with the plan."

A thin fare complexion pink woman in an ornate kimono known as Saseko Haruno slammed her fist on the table. "That old bastard just keeps giving the Senju political power. Ever since Tsunade came back Senju clan sponsored businesses have been thriving while we've been just getting by. And now he has the nerve to be leaving out civilian council out of these matters."

Ittetsu Hyuuga furrowed his brows at the loud woman. "He is meddling in Hyuuga clan affairs that he shouldn't be a part of at all. He has the audacity to support my wayward children in the removal of the Caged Bird Seal. He has even gone so far as commissioning the Senju child and Uzumaki twins to remove it."

"I believe it's time to make plans for more of a… direct method to regain control. I recently received and interesting proposition that sounds like the answer to all our problems…" Danzo said.

With that said, a silver haired individual came out of the shadows. The man pushed up the spectacles higher on the bridge of his nose and grinned.

_A/n : That's one more chapter out =). This one came out in a rush so sorry for any mistakes…Leave a review lemme know what you like, dislike, or ideas you'd like to see. The next few chapters are already kind of planned out ish? There will be a lemon in 2 or 3 chapters depends how long and in-depth the next one goes into the story line… The Kyuubi will be reintroduced in the next chapter..._


End file.
